you dont need me complete
by jenny sherman
Summary: After a fight and a few bad words, Paige leaves and is tricked into giving up her powers to a wish master, but the Piper and phoebe suffer the consequences of her actions when demons attack, Paige has a choice to make.


YOU DON'T NEED ME  
  
Summary:- After a fight and a few bad words, Paige leaves and is tricked into giving up her powers to a wish master, but the Piper and phoebe suffer the consequences of her actions when demons attack, Paige has a choice to make.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Paige can you please pass me the root herb from the cupboard" Piper said as she stirred the potion pot, Paige walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a bag without looking at it. "so, how's it coming" Paige said passing the bag to Piper. "it will be fine" Piper was making a second potion to blow up the demon that had attacked them the day before, a nasty looking demon that liked to use knives instead of energy bolts, seems he gets a kick out of it, Psycho. In the battle Paige had been clumsy and dropped the bottle which is why Piper was having to make a second batch, and why she was a little bit annoyed with her because the potion took so long to make. "Piper are you still mad at me?" Piper stopped stirring and looked up at Paige who was trying to look sweet and innocent. "no not really" which of course meant yes. "I'm soo." "PAIGE" phoebe shouted as she entered the kitchen. Piper looked up and Paige spun round to face a very angry sister. "what the hell happened to this" phoebe said, holding up a very small glitter top that looked like it could fit a 5 year old. "well last week glen spilt a drink on it and I tried to wash it out, but I think that I put it on the wrong setting and it shrunk a little" "A LITTLE Paige LOOK AT IT, read the label it says dry clean only" "I was going to replace it, I just didn't recognise the shops label" Paige said Phoebe sat at the kitchen table and said "you can't replace it phoebe, Cole brought me this from Paris, it was my favourite top" Paige felt awful "phoebe I'm so sorry" There was a loud bang and Piper was thrown back against the cupboards and then fell to the floor.  
  
"Piper" phoebe and Paige rushed to pick her up "are you alright honey" phoebe asked, Piper shook her head to clear the dizziness. "what the hell happened?" Piper couldn't understand how she could have mixed the potions up so badly, then she saw the bag the Paige had passed her earlier. Picking it up she shook it at Paige "this is not root herb, this is thistle erb, Jesus Paige you could have killed me" "I'm sorry Piper, I just picked up the wrong one" Piper opened up the cupboard "you couldn't have picked up the right one as we haven't got any, who's turn was it to go shopping for ingredients?" phoebe and Piper looked at Paige. "yes its me again, ok I'll go and get them now ok" she smiled at the girls but her smile was not returned. She walked into the hallway and grabbed her coat off the bottom of the stairs and went out to her car. Phoebe and Piper just looked at each other and shook there heads. BANG The two sisters looked at each other again and ran out to the drive, to find Paige looking at the damage to her and Pipers car. "ohhpps I didn't mean to, I guess I'm just having one of those days" "god dam it Paige just go to the shops, GO" Piper walked back inside furious. Paige drove to the shops feeling miserable. Piper had tried to calm down, and started to make another batch of potion, Phoebe was sitting at the kitchen table opposite Piper trying to stretch her top, with no success. "do you think that there is something in the book to stop her from being so clumsy?" phoebe said when she realised that she couldn't amend her top. Piper stopped in mid stir and looked up at her. "you know you might be onto something there, we could at least give it a try for a day" They both smiled and walked up to the attic together.  
  
Luckily for Paige the Chinese herb shop was just down the road from there house, it hadn't taken her long to get all the ingredients, on her way out of the shop she walked past the flower shop and decided to get the girls some flowers to apologise. Once she had brought the flowers she packed all the goods in her boot and got in her car. She turned the engine and headed for home. She felt so bad, she hoped that Piper would let her make the potion to make up for her blunder. After 4 minutes she pulled into the drive, winching at the dent on Pipers bumper, she took the items out of the boot and walked up to the house.  
  
"nothing I cant believe it" phoebe said "well maybe none of our ancestors have had such a clumsy oaf for a sister before" Piper said putting her arm around phoebe.  
  
As they moved to the door a light bright mist appeared in front of them, bright white lights started to take on a human form.  
  
"phoebe get back" Piper said worried it was the nasty demon from the other day.  
  
When the form was completed they both stood side by side with there mouths wide open. "Prue" Piper said tears forming in her eyes  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"hello Piper, phoebe, yes guys its really me" The two girls walked forward to hug her but they passed straight through her. "sorry guys I only have a few minutes with you" Piper and phoebe held hands and wiped the tears away from there eyes, Piper was having trouble speaking as the lump in her throat was so large. "but how, why?" Piper said eventually. The two girls were shocked they had known this woman all there lives but yet they had nothing to say and yet so many things to say, a mixture of feeling ran thought them, hurt, anger, sadness, happiness, forgiveness and most of all for Piper, survivors guilt. "they told me when I d.. when it happened. that I could come back and see you from time to time, kinda like grams does, its just that it has taken me so long to build up the courage" "oh Prue we have missed you so much, are you ok, do you miss us, are you with mum?" "look guys I'm sorry but I only have two minutes, I just wanted to tell you both something's" Piper and phoebe looked at each other. "I'm so very proud of the pair of you, you have overcome so much tragedy, and yet your hearts are still pure and good, phoebe I have been watching you make your choices and I am very glad and happy of the ones you are making, Piper it wasn't hard for you to step up to the big sister role, but you have done it well, I know that you had no choice, but your guiding the girls in the right direction, I wish that I had time to meet Paige but you can pass on my love to her"  
  
Paige was on her way up the stairs when she heard the girls talking upstairs together, she slowly walked up, she had a feeling that they were talking about her.  
  
"god Prue she is so clumsy, and she doesn't think about the consequences of her actions sometimes, I really miss the old charmed ones and the way things used to be in the mansion, the three Halliwell sisters fighting side by side I miss that connected feeling"  
  
Paige's heart fell to the floor as she heard the words that Piper was saying, she felt as if someone had just stabbed her in the stomach. She had always felt like a outsider trying to fit in and now she felt like there was no hope for her to join this family.  
  
"how could they think that about her after all they had been through together" Paige's cheeks filled with tears and she ran back quietly to her room.  
  
Prue shimmered slightly then she looked sad,  
  
"well that's it, I have to go now, remember that I will always be with you and that I love you all so very much goodbye my family, look after one another, remember Paige has only just been thrown into this we had our whole lives together look after her and try to understand her feelings, goodbye."  
  
Piper and Paige stared at the empty space where Prue had just been and looked at each other, phoebes lip began to tremble and they hugged each other falling to the floor crying.  
  
Meanwhile down in her room, Paige was packing her bags as quickly as possible, once she had finished she started to write a note to Piper and phoebe. Once she had finished she orbed herself to her car and drove away down the road to the beach to think.  
  
After a long while of comforting each other Piper and phoebe came down the stairs to the kitchen. "Paige honey are you home" Phoebe walked to the front windows "her car is not in the drive, she must have gone for some other stuff at the same time" "I just want to tell her how much we love her" Piper said and they smiled at each other. They walked into the kitchen and Piper made a coffee for them to sit and drink, Piper opened the cupboard to get out the sugar and saw the new bag of root herb.  
  
"ohh look at this, Paige must have been back already, maybe she went out for something else" "probably milk, I used the last of it this morning" "oh good I can finish the potion now" the girls carried on in the kitchen making the potion and talking about old times with Prue, not realising that Paige was gone.  
  
Paige parked her car and walked to the beach and sat on some rocks out of the way of the sand, the perfect private spot. She looked at the ocean, she felt so betrayed and disappointed that the girls could let her down like this. She put her head in her hands and started to cry "I WISH THAT I HAD NEVER GOT THESE POWERS"  
  
It had taken Piper and phoebe just over an hour to finished the potion together. "hey Paige has been out for a long time" phoebe said. "your right, try her mobile just to see how much longer she is going to be" Piper got up and walked to the phone, she pressed the speed dial for Paige's mobile number and waited.  
  
Paige looked at the caller id on her mobile and threw it in the ocean.  
  
"hug that's funny, it rang twice then it went dead, ill try it again, .. Humm that's strange it says that they cant connect the call, what's going on" "maybe she came back whilst we were in the kitchen and she didn't want to disturb us, ill have a look in her room" Piper said, she was on the third step when Leo orbed in.  
  
"hiya honey, what you been doing today" "Leo you will never guess what happened today" they took Leo outside to the garden bench and told him the whole story of Prue's visit, the though of finding Paige went straight out of there heads.  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"hello Paige" Paige's head shot up and she jumped off the rocks and the sight of the small man standing beside her. After she had taken a few steps back to distance herself from him she spoke up loud trying not to sound scared. "who are you and what do you want" "I'm here to help you, I heard your call from a long way away" he moved closer to her making Paige nervous. "what call, I dint make any call to you" "oh yes you did, you made a wish, and I am a wish master, I'm hear to grant your wish" Paige looked confused. "what wish"  
  
"the one were you wished that you didn't have your powers, I'm hear to grant that for you" "oh no you've got it wrong I was just speaking out loud I didn't mean it, now please go away or I will call me sisters, we are the charmed ones" "do I look like I'm scarred, you will hardly be the charmed ones when I take your powers from you" he smiled and looked funny at Paige, she tried to turn and run away from him but within an instant she was surrounded by a tornado like vortex. "LEOOOOO" "he cant help you now" said the man and he started to laugh, his laugh got deeper as he changed into a demon that would make bathlazare look like a house pet. With a click of his fingers they disappeared from the beach.  
  
"it was so wonderful." "sshhh" Leo said standing up looking worried. "what's the matter honey" Piper said. "I cant sense Paige" "WHAT" Piper and phoebe said at the same time. "what do you mean you cant sense her, what does that mean" phoebe said. Leo looked at his wife "either she's not on this plain anymore or she's ." Piper ran up the stairs to Paige's room, when she opened the door she was greeted with mess, cupboard doors were open, draws were half closed, cloths were handing on the floor and off the bed. "what the hell happened in here" phoebe and Leo appeared behind her in the doorway. "what's going on" Leo said "look" phoebe said pointing at the letter with there names on it. Piper picked it up and began to read it out loud. "Dear Piper, Phoebe and Leo, It was one of the greatest moments finding out that I had sisters, that I was not alone anymore, I had two wonderful sisters and a great brother in law. I have tried to live up to your expectations and I have tried to be a good sister, but I think that it is obvious now that I have failed. I cant compete with the relationship that you two and Prue had together, and I am sorry that you feel the charmed ones are not as strong or not the same without her. When my parents died I was alone for a good few years, but when I met you my true family and I have never been happier, I know that my name is not Halliwell but I thought that by now you would have seen passed that and accepted me. I wasn't eavesdropping but I heard you talking in the attic and I think that it is just best if I left and went back to being on my own where I can't hurt anybody. I will write to let you know that I am ok. Love always , Paige Matthews  
  
Piper covered her mouth and dropped the letter on the floor, phoebe put her head in her hands. "oh my god she heard us talking to Prue, what must she think of us" "she must feel so alone" "what can we do Leo" "I will go and talk to the elders, ill be back honey"  
CHAPTER 4  
Paige's head was spinning. "where am I" she said "oh neither here nor there" When Paige heard the demons voice she stood up quickly and tried to get away, but there was nothing, only the vortex surrounding them. "leave me alone, I didn't wish for this so please take me back right now" "your boring me with this speech, don't you think that I have heard this a thousand times before, be quiet whilst I concentrate to grant your wish" Paige ran at him a tried to punch him in the face. But he grabbed her arm and threw it down to her side. Just for good measure he back handed her across the face. She put her hand to her lips and tasted the blood that was tricking down her mouth from the split lip he had just given her. "here we go, now feel free to scream this is going to be quiet painful" Paige tried to run but she couldn't get past the vortex's wall. The demon's eyes turned yellow and bolts of lighting came out of his hands straight into Paige's stomach. She screamed at the agony and fell to the floor writhing in pain. "please stop, .NOOOO..don't do this to me, ..oh god ..please stop" "oh stop your whining it will be over in about 15 seconds" The pain was unbearable Paige felt herself getting weaker until finally she went unconscious, the demon smiled and took in a huge breathe of air, sucking in all of Paige's powers. "wish granted" he said, then he disappeared and Paige was returned to the beach. Blood was pouring out of the stomach wound where the energy bolts had hit her.  
  
Leo orbed back into the kitchen and almost ran into Piper who had bee pacing up and down. "well what d." "wait, she's back, grab on and I will take you to her"  
  
Leo orbed them out of the kitchen and to the beach, where they found Paige in a pool of bloody sand. "oh my god, Leo help her" Leo knelt down and started to heal her.  
  
"something is wrong" Leo said looking at the wound "what , what is it" phoebe asked. "a demon has done this to her , I can't ." "what Leo" the girls both said together. "I cant sense any powers, no magic at all in her" "how can that be, what will that do to her" "she is going to be much weaker" Leo had managed to stop the bleeding only just. But he couldn't heal the wound. "Leo why isn't it working" "I think that it was a wish master that did this, if he did then I cant heal the wound magically, it can only be healed by time and.." "and." "if it was a wish master that took her powers then she would have been tortured for them" "WHAT" "I have heard that when wish masters take powers from people it is excruciating pain, she really has been through it and she has a long way to go"  
  
"Leo can you orb us back to the manor please" Piper said.  
CHAPTER 5  
  
When they arrived at the manor Leo put Paige on the bed. "I think that you had better get some bandages for the wound" Leo looked at the girls and he realised that they weren't going to leave the room, he went downstairs to get them. "Paige can you hear me" Piper said sitting down on the bed beside her, she stroked the hair out of her face and felt her forehead. "phoebe she's burning up, I think that we should get her to a hospital" "Leo" Leo came running in the room, worried. "I think that we should take her to the hospital, she has got a fever" "its probably not a bad idea"  
  
Leo orbed them to the back of the hospital where no one would see and carried her inside. "can I get some help here please" Leo said as two doctors came running over. "what happened" said the first doctor "I don't know we just found her like this when we got home, she's getting hot" "put her on this trolley" said the doctor, he took her pulse and did a quick examination, he pressed around the wound and then on the other side of her stomach and even though she was unconscious she still groaned, he looked at the nurse concerned. "get an iv going and take her to intensive care, tell surgery that we might need a consult" he turned and looked at the group "and you are" "we her sisters ad this is my husband, is she going to be ok" the doctor looked as the trolley with Paige, still unconscious, was pulled away. "she looks like she has some internal bleeding, and a bad infection, we need to operate on her immediately, I wouldn't like to comment on her chances just yet until we get her into surgery, come to the second floor and I will see you in a minute"  
  
Leo put his arm around the girls and walked them to then lift. Once in there just the three of them and the door closed, Piper spoke up. "oh my god this is all my fault, if I had not yelled at her all day and then said them things to Prue, she would still be fine," "I am as much to blame as you, I shouted at her too this morning" "girls it's the wish master that is to blame for this, now we haven't got time for this sort of thing now, Paige needs you both, she could die from this" the content of his words shook the girls, the doors to the lift opened and they walked into the waiting area.  
  
After 15 minutes the doctor that met them downstairs came over to them. "right then, my name by the way my name is doctor Stevens, Paige has just gone into surgery, i'm not sure how long this is going to take, I will inform you when she gets out"  
  
After 3 ½ hours Paige was wheeled down the isle on a trolley, she looked very pale. They followed her to her room. "the surgery went well" said the doctor as he greeted them in the doorway. "the bleeding has been stopped, we are going to have to keep an eye on her for a while, but I don't think that she is in any danger now, its lucky you found her when you did, 10 maybe 20 minutes later and it would have been a sad story indeed." "thank you doctor" Leo said as the girls moved to the side of Paige's bed.  
  
"Paige" "she will be asleep for a good while now" "we'll stay anyway"  
  
Half way through the night, Paige started to mumble in her sleep, she was obviously having a nightmare, her noises woke Piper and phoebe who had fallen asleep. "Paige" "no please, leave me alone I didn't wish for this, oh god help me , Leo, Piper, phoebe, help me" "Paige wake up, its just a nightmare, Paige" "OH god the pain, please someone help me, Piper why wont you help me" Piper looked at phoebe, unsure what to do. "Paige, wake up" a nurse came into the room, and looked at the monitors that were giving off alerts.  
  
"she's having a nightmare" said Piper "oh god some one help me, it hurts too much," "I'll get her a sedative to help her sleep the night away" The nurse took just a few minutes to get the sedative and inject it into Paige. When she left Piper looked lost.  
  
"oh god, how is she going to get over this" "with help from her sisters" said phoebe.  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Paige had been asleep for the whole night and half of the next day. Finally she started to wake, and Piper and phoebe were there waiting. "Paige can you hear me" Piper stood up and leaned over the bed. Phoebe was standing on the other side of the bed. "Paige, come on honey wake up" Paige slowly opened her eyes and immediately grabbed her stomach.  
  
"oh god, that hurts, what happened" Piper and phoebe looked at each other. "you don't remember anything" when Paige took a minute to think, it all came back to her. "oh yeah, now I remember, the wish master" "so it was a wish master, what were you thinking giving him your powers like that" Piper said annoyed. "hey don't start with me, i'm not the one who was telling Prue how crappy it is without her here and that i'm not a real Halliwell" Piper sat down on the chair  
  
"how could you say those things about me, don't you know how much I wanted to fit in with you two, I thought that we were making progress, I started to feel like part of a family again" Paige's eyes started to fill up. "Paige this is not really the time to talk about this, but I am sorry that you heard that, we do love you very much, we didn't mean what we said, god we almost lost you last night, and I don't want to feel like that again" "me either" said phoebe, she stood up and took Paige's hand.  
  
"you know that your our sister, and we love you, but I cant understand why you would wish to get rid of your powers" "is that what you think I did" Paige said getting angry, she tried to sit up to give them a piece of her mind when she got a sharp pain in her stomach and screamed out in agony. "Paige" Piper yelled, she ran out of the room to get the doctor. Paige lay back and held her stomach.  
  
After a couple of seconds the doctor came in and looked at the wound. "hi Paige i'm doctor Stevens, I saw you come in last night, can I just take a look at your stitches." "stitches, why have I got stitches" "well your sister and brother in law brought you in last night with a stomach wound, that needed surgery to heal it, you are very lucky young lady, oh it seems that you have pulled some stitchs, your bleeding a bit , im afraid that I am going to have to redress the wound, I'll be back in a minute" he pulled the covers back up and left the room. "why didn't Leo heal me" Paige said confused. "he tried but he cant heal a wish master wound" "I didn't wish for him to take my powers, I just said it out loud when I was angry and he came and decided that I meant it even thought I begged him not to do it, I begged him" Paige looked away from the girls, thinking of the pain she had been through.  
  
The doctor came back in and asked the two girls to step out for a minute whilst he stitched her up again.  
  
Outside in the corridor Piper ad phoebe were confused. "so if she didn't wish for it why did he take them" "I don't know, but we have to look after her now until she gets her powers back" "Leo" Piper asked, and Leo emerged in the toilet opposite Paige's room. He came out and looked at the girls. "how is she" "she's awake and angry, she said that she didn't wish for this, she was just talking out loud and he took them anyway, can the elders do something about him, can we, how is she going to get her powers back" "to grant a wish she would have had to repeat it three times, if she didn't then there is a chance we can get her powers back, we will have trade the wish master something to get them back" The doctor came out of the room. "i'm all done, she can go home the day after today, I will give you all the prescriptions she will need, and show you how to change the dressing, you will have to keep an eye on her for a while" "thank you doctor" Leo said  
  
Leo, Piper and phoebe walked back into the room to find Paige crying. "oh Paige honey" phoebe said as the all walked to her to hug her. "it was so awful, the pain, I tried to call for you, but he said that you couldn't hear me, I tried to get away, but I couldn't move, he just kept hurting me" she continued to cry and so did Piper and phoebe. "don't worry Paige, we will get your powers back, nobody does this to our sister and gets away with it".  
CHAPTER 7  
  
After two days, Paige was feeling much better, she still had trouble, walking and sitting but she was getting there. The doctor had given her permission to leave so the girls took her home.  
  
Once in the manor Leo orbed her to the sofa, and phoebe covered her with a blanket to keep her warm, Piper came in with some cookies that she knew Paige loved, she placed them on the table so Paige could reach them. "I could get used to this" Paige leaned back on the sofa and quickly fell to sleep.  
  
The two girls looked at their baby sister. "we have to get this guy" phoebe said.  
  
After a couple more days they were no more near a solution. Paige's wound was healing nicely and Leo had helped heal it as much as he could, she was up in the attic looking at the book of shadows.  
  
"Paige honey, what are you doing up here, your supposed to be resting" Piper said walking towards her. "I'm just having one more look, to see if there is a way out of this" "we have looked thought that a dozen times and still nothing, we are going to have to trade him something just like Leo said" phoebe came running into the room. "didn't you just leave to go to the chemist" Piper said "I did go but I had a premonition, there is a girl who needs our help she is about to be attacked, we have to go" Piper and Paige walked to the door. "wow wow where do you think that your going" "I'm comm.." "sorry honey, you don't have your powers at the moment, you could get hurt, stay here ok and rest" Piper and phoebe rushed out the house and left Paige feeling alone again. "Leo are you here" Leo orbed in to the room. "are you ok, what's the matter" "nothing, I think that the girls might need you, they have gone to stop some demons attacking an innocent" "I don't think that they need me" "please Leo, for me just watch out for them, I feel helpless and guilty leaving this all to them at the moment" Leo looked at her and nodded, them orbed away.  
  
Paige walked downstairs to her room and sat on the bed.  
  
After about an hour, the two girls returned home. Paige came down the stairs slowly to see them. "well how did it go are you okay" Piper looked filthy "well he just had to throw me in the garbage didn't he, but apart from that we kicked butt" Paige looked a little sad, she felt more distant to her sisters than ever before.  
  
Picking up on her feelings Piper changed the subject. "hey I have finally finished that potion, when your better and healed we can get that nasty demon." As if on cue the demon from before appeared in the manor.  
  
"I heard a rumour that one of you wasn't feeling to well, lost your powers" "Paige get behind me, LEOO" Piper pushed Paige into the kitchen and Leo orbed in beside Piper ready to fight. "protect Paige" Piper shouted. "so its true, oh that kind of makes it unfair, me against the charmed ones, oh sorry the charm less ones" the demon laughed and pulled out a knife from his coat.  
  
Wasting no time, Phoebe jumped up and kicked him in the face, but he recovered quickly and stabbed the knife into her thigh, she screamed and fell to the floor. "phoebe" Paige yelled as she ran towards her fallen sister. The demon pulled out another knife and flung it straight at Paige.  
  
"Paige look out" Piper said pushing her sister out of the way, and taking the knife full force in the stomach. "Piper" shouted Leo and knelt down to heal her, but the demon picked him up and threw him against the wall, knocking him out cold. "Paige run save yourself" Piper said.  
  
Paige ran into the kitchen and grabbed the potion, she walked back into the hallway and looked at the demon. "do you want me, well come and get me" Paige said. "Paige no" phoebe shouted and the demon smiled and walked towards Paige. When her was close enough Paige threw the bottle at him, he screamed out as his body caught on fire, then there was silence as he exploded. "I did it" Paige said. "Piper" phoebe yelled  
  
Paige and phoebe ran to her sisters side, she still had the knife sticking out of her stomach. "good thinking..Paige.."Piper managed to stammer out. "Leo wake up," Leo was still out cold and Piper was bleeding to death. "oh god, he cant heal you, Piper" Piper coughed up some blood and started to cry, the two sisters could see that she was in great pain. "I'm sorry" Piper said. "no I wont let you die, not like this" Paige said, anger coursing though her. "WISHMASTER GET YOURN BUTT HERE NOW, WISHMASTER WISHMASTER WISHMASTER" After a 5 second wait he appeared in front of her. Paige grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"give me back my powers now so I can heal my sister, you took them without permission, now give them back" "and what do I get in return" "what ever you want" Paige said looking at her sister, who was struggling to stay alive. "what I want is your soul," "what" "you heard me, I collect them, I give you back your powers, you heal her, then you have a minute to say goodbye then you die and your soul is mine, you can have a minute to thing about it" Paige looked at him unbelieving, then she looked at her sisters, Piper was on the floor, covered in blood, in pain and phoebe was bleeding badly from a wound that looked like it might have cut and artery, they looked like they could both die, she didn't need more than 5 seconds to think about it.  
  
"deal" Paige said shaking him hand "PAIGE NO" Piper and phoebe shouted but it was too late, Paige was lifted off the ground and the wish master opened his mouth wide, all her powers came out of his mouth and into her body, she fell back down to the floor dizzy.  
  
After a couple of seconds she recovered and crawled to Pipers side, she used all her concentration to heal the wound, just like Leo had taught her, and after a few seconds it started to work, Piper looked up at her baby sister who was glowing with energy. It took 20 seconds to heal her completely, then she moved to phoebes leg and healed that too. Both the sisters stood up off the floor and looked at Paige speechless. "why did you agree to that" "you're my sisters" The wish master looked at his watch.  
  
"times up, you die and your soul is mine" "no damit , no" Piper and phoebe yelled. "you cant have her, you took her powers against her wished," "yes but she made a blood oath deal" "a what" "we shook blood on the deal" Paige looked at her hands that still had Pipers blood on them "guys its okay, I will be ok, dead yeah true, but I am glad that I left this world on a high and saved my sisters"  
  
Paige started to sway and she collapsed on the floor.  
  
"dam you, don't do this to us, I beg you" Piper said to the wish master. He just looked on as if it was all taking too long. "I love you both very much" Paige started to feel weak. "yes come on die already so I can add you to my collection the go and get some dinner, I'm starving" "you son of a bitch" phoebe yelled. "goodbye" Paige said and started to breathe more slowly.  
  
Suddenly a white mist appeared around the whole hallway and little white lights started to wiz round making out a human form. "what is going on now" said the demon, irritated by this interuption. Piper and phoebe looked up just as Leo was waking up. Paige looked at the light thinking that it was the heavens coming to take her away.  
  
The swirling lights came together in one big heap and Prue materialized inn front of them all. "you can not have this soul" she said "what do you mean and who are you" "I'm her big sister" Prue said lifting up her hand and pointing it at the wish master. He looked at it sideways not sure what she was going to do, but he soon got the idea when a great white lighting shot out of her hand vanquishing the wish master instantly. Paige started to feel stronger and stood up off the floor with a little help from Piper and Leo.  
  
They all looked at Prue who was walking toward Paige. "your free from his deal" "Prue,.. How, why" "just call this a little gift to the new charmed ones from one of the old ones" and with that Prue walked up to Paige kissed her on the head "you're an assest to then charmed ones, I love you" and with that she disappeared.  
  
The girls and Leo formed a group hug and started to laugh with relief.  
CHAPTER 8  
  
It had been two weeks since Prue had vanquished the demon. Paige could not get enough stories of her big sister in action. "she rode off with him on his Harley as the wedding cake fell to the floor"  
  
"oh my god, I cant believe she did that, what did you do?" Leo orbed in, in the middle of the story. "hi honey, sorry to interrupt, Paige can I talk to you for a minute" Paige looked at Piper and shrugged her shoulders. Leo walked into the kitchen and waited for Paige to join him. "what's up Leo" "I have got a message from the elders, they want you to have this" Leo held out a white feather she took it from him and looked at it strangely. "it's a pure white feather from a high ranking angel" Paige blinked at that. "the elders are so pleased in the way that you handled yourself and the way you were willing to sacrifice yourself that they have given you a very special and rare gift, it's a wish" "a what" "a wish, you can use it for what ever you want, think of a wish then hold the feather in both hands and say your wish out loud, no matter what it is, you can have your wish" Paige looked at it thinking. "whatever I wish for" Leo nodded. "hang on a minute" she called for her two sisters to join them in the kitchen. "what's going on" phoebe asked. "just a second" Paige said holding the feather in her hand she made the wish. "I wish that me and my sisters could have Prue here for real for a whole day" Piper and phoebe looked at each other. Leo just smiled and waited The feather glowed white and disappeared from her hand, then the doorbell rang. Piper was afraid to answer it. They all went together.  
  
They opened the door and Prue was standing there. "you're a very smart and unselfish sister" said Prue as she hugged Paige. "now girls lets catch up, and take your time we have the whole day" Leo shut the door and smiled as the four sisters went into the room to talk.  
  
THE END 


End file.
